Love and War
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne moved to Ferryport Landing three years later. Henry and Veronica had been dead since Daphne was two, and The Scarlet Hand never existed. However, something in Ferryport Landing is killing all the adults, and with Daphne sent away to a boarding school, Sabrina and Puck have to figure it out together.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all choosing to read this, it is my first ever Fanfiction so please don't be horrible in the reviews! No flames please**

 **Love, Unicorns Breathe Fire xx**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the original story.** **(the parts in italic I stole from Michael Buckley)**

Love and War

' _I am going to die of boredom here '_ Daphneremarked with a dismal expression. Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ear. 'I'm sure you'll cope', she replied sarcastically, before leaning backwards into the bus's checked seats. An old man across the aisle regarded them with a disapproving look on his face.

Sabrina had half a mind to flip her middle finger up in his face. Probably not the best of ideas though, considering that they were new here. She looked away, and breathed on the glass beside her, drawing little heart shapes with her pinky finger.

It was too dark outside to see anything through the window really, except for the occasional dot of murky orange from a street light in the distance. Rain drizzled down the window, putting Sabrina in a further depressed mood. She ground her teeth together, glaring out at the grey sky.

Her and Daphne had had a long day, and all she needed was for one tiny thing to go wrong before she would snap. As she looked out a dark shape appeared in the sky, slowly growing larger and larger. She squinted at it and could just make out a human shape. She reeled back, eyes widening slightly. 'Daphne' she said urgently. Daphne continued to do a little tap dance on the floor.

'Daphne, look', Sabrina exclaimed. The young girl looked up 'what?', she asked. Sabrina leaned closer to the window. She could see the thing very clearly now, and it looked like an abnormally tall human, flying through the air at a great speed. Roughly 50 meters away, and coming closer. Aiming straight for the window that Sabrina was at. 'Duck!' she shouted loudly, before doing so herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure stop at about 10 meters away, before digging its hands into its pockets. she narrowed her eyes and sat up slightly. What the hell was this thing? She still couldn't see the face clearly, but could make out a very green, very dirty hoodie.

She had just leant closer when something came hurtling towards her from outside. She screamed, and pulled back, closing her eyes and trying desperately to shield Daphne from the flying object, just before she heard a smashing noise and felt sharp stings covering her face and arms.

Her eyes flickered open, and she turned to Daphne. 'Are you ok?' she questioned anxiously. 'Yep' Daphne replied, 'just a little shocked'. Sabrina let out a shaky laugh and touched her face, wincing when her fingers came away covered in blood.

She took Daphne's hand and led her down the stairwell, to the first floor of the bus. On the last step, the bus gave a sudden jolt and she was catapulted forward, banging her forehead on the 'emergency stop' button, and then falling onto the floor, Daphne falling on top of her with an 'oomph', and knocking the breath from her body.

Daphne climbed off of her quickly, and pulled Sabrina to her feet to check that she was alright. Sabrina blinked furiously, trying to ward off tears, and she gasped for air. 'Bloody hell, that hurt' she exclaimed, before quickly covering her mouth and looking at Daphne apologetically. 'I didn't say that' she murmured, almost to herself.

She stomped off towards the driver, wanting to know what he could do about the 'thing' that just smashed the window. She had just opened her mouth to yell at him when he cut in. 'we're here' he said grumpily. Sabrina frowned at him, and marched off the bus, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Daphne followed, trying to look as dignified as one can possibly look with egg yolk from breakfast stuck on one's shirt.

As they stepped off the bus, Sabrina finally felt the effects of the rain. Her hair and clothes were soaked within a matter of seconds. She sighed in defeat. Nothing had gone right today. She looked back at the bus, only to see a gaping hole in the window where the rock had smashed through the glass.

Daphne tugged on her sleeve, and she looked around. There was an old lady standing at the bus stop, with a concerned expression on her face. 'Liebling, what happened to you?' she questioned, her warm face worried. Sabrina smiled back, though right now she felt like doing anything but.

This must be her grandmother that she and Daphne had come to live with. 'Something smashed the bus window and the glass cut me' she said, by way of explanation. The lady frowned. 'We'll get you all cleaned up at home. Come on lieblings,'

The girls followed her to…a car?

Or maybe just a heap of discarded metal? There was no way to tell. The car drive was suitably fast and painless, with no unnecessary attempts at small talk. As they pulled up to the house, Sabrina gasped at the sheer size of it.

The house was at least as large as the old orphanage that they had stayed in, and was made incredibly beautiful in a frail way by the trails of ivy climbing up the ancient brickwork. Sabrina trudged down the garden path to the door, her hair hanging in wet curtains either side of her face.

She reached the door and let herself into the house, being quickly followed by Daphne and her Grandmother, whom she had been told to call Granny Relda during the car ride. The house was so much warmer than any house she'd ever been in before.

There was a fire burning in the kitchen that she could she from down the hall, and a pair of slippers warming by it. Suddenly, Sabrina tripped on something, and barely managed to catch herself before she face planted. She turned, and saw a pair of shoes that did clearly not belong to Granny Relda. They were filthy, and looked to be around size 9.

'Who else lives here' Sabrina asked. 'Mr Canis and Puck' Granny Relda replied. Sabrina wrinkled up her nose, 'And what is a Puck?' she questioned. A loud voice came from the kitchen. 'That's my name, don't wear it out' It was very obviously male, and sounded around Sabrina's age.

She walked into the kitchen, only to see a boy of about 16 lounging on a wooden chair, slouched so far back he was nearly falling off. He was also the most handsome person she had ever seen in her life. Forget Zac Efron, and even Channing Tatum, this boy was incredible.

He had a chiselled jawline, neon green eyes, and defined muscles. The only thing that made her recoil was the childish sneer on his face. Aside from that, he was pretty brilliant. None of the boys from her old school had looked like that. But that sneer!

That was worse than anything, so incredibly immature, and at the same time even more impressive than Draco Malfoy. Ugh. Boys like that were just so annoying! 'This is Puck' Granny Relda said 'and he will be living here with you'

 **Thank you for reading! Will be updated soon! Please review for love xx**


	2. Are fae real?

'Old lady, you cannot expect me to share this house with those!?' he cried indignantly.

Sabrina's eyebrows shot up. 'Old lady' he had called her grandmother. Did he have no sense of respect at all? He was living in her house for goodness sake. She pulled a disapproving face and shook her head slightly.

'And what's wrong with that one's face?' he asked, pointing at Sabrina. She could feel her blood boiling. Not only was he the most attractive boy she had ever met, he was also the most immature.

'It's covered in red spots!' he shouted loudly. 'Someone take it to a doctor!'. Oh no he didn't! he was going to get what he deserved. She would kick his ass all the way Australia and back. Opening her mouth to yell at him, she was surprised at Daphne's calming hand on her arm. She smiled down at Daphne, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She squeezed Daphne's hand lightly and tried to keep calm.

'Why has it turned purple?' he said. Oh for god's sake…

'Ok'. She shouted. 'We get it. So shut up, because no one really cares what you have to say. And referring to your earlier comments, I am not covered in red spots, this is blood from where some idiot smashed a window on the bus and the glass cut me!' The boy suddenly looked straight at her with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, and then turned to scuff his trainers on the floor.

'Puck' said Granny Relda. 'What did you do?' he rolled his eyes and picked at the sleeve of his hoodie, not saying anything. Granny Relda fixed him with a death glare and he bit his lip uncomfortably. Suddenly he stood up and stomped out of the room, expression turning sour. Sabrina wrinkled up her nose in confusion, looking at Granny Relda quizzically.

'He doesn't like it when he's been found out' she said. 'Now let's get you cleaned up'

Sabrina POV 

It turned out that 'Puck', or whatever his name was, had actually thrown the rock, and that he was a fae prince. The whole town was filled with magical beings that were called 'everafters' by the humans. They were trapped in the town by a magical barrier and they were all actually fairytale characters. However, once all the Grimms in the town had left, the everafters would be free and could go and spread their magic all over the world.

Yeah right. How stupid does my grandmother think I am? I'm 15, not 5. It's all well and good for Daphne, because she can just be happy and believe whatever Granny Relda says.

And Mr. Canis! How could I forget him? The super skinny old man that is apparently the Big Bad Wolf. They are both clearly deluded.

Sadly, it appears that 'Puck' is the only sane person in this house, and he is just being pulled into whatever elaborate trick they are playing. I'm not even sure I feel safe sleeping in this madhouse tonight.

Luckily me and Daphne are being put in a room together, with a lock. And a heavy wardrobe that can be pushed in front of the door to protect us from an invasion by the perverted Mr. Canis or Granny Relda.

She'll probably try to kill us to make us into new fairytale creatures.

Anyway, the so-called 'fae prince' is sleeping in the room next to me and Daphne, so we have a normal, if slightly infuriating human near us.

'Leiblings, it's time for bed' came Granny Relda's voice from downstairs. 'Yes Granny', I yelled down the stairs. Pulling out my suitcase, I unzipped it carefully, hoping that my clothes would not fly everywhere when I opened it. Gingerly I flipped the top up, sighing with relief when my clothes stayed when they were supposed to.

I dug through my clothes until I came across the oversized hoodie that I had been using as pyjamas for the past few years. It was covered in army style print, and was like a size 14 or something. I pulled my green jacket off, then my Aztec print top, throwing them in a pile on the floor.

I could sleep in my leggings, but the combat boots would have to come off. Looking towards the window, I saw the same thing I had earlier. A pair of wings flying around outside. With a body attached to them. It kind of looked like a faerie from the books that I used to read as a kid…

I shook my head, passing it off as an illusion. When Daphne finally arrived upstairs I got up to push the wardrobe in front of the door. It was ridiculously heavy.

Sometime during the night I woke, and went to sit on the window seat. A face peered through at me from the other side, and I stepped back quickly. It looked like 'Puck' from earlier. How the hell did he get up to our window? And, more importantly, how on earth would he get down?

Before I could even so much as blink he had dropped down, and I rushed forwards to see if he had been hurt at all. Instead of the mangled lump I had been expecting to see, 'Puck' was hovering below the window, huge pink wings unfurled and glinting in the moonlight.

'No freaking way' I breathed out in shock, stumbling backwards as I tried to move as far away from him as possible. My head was spinning. I had just seen a fairy? They aren't real. So it was clearly not real either. It was obviously just a prank of some sort.

Cautiously, I moved towards the window again, gripping the ledge tightly. I peered outside, and looked to where 'Puck' should have been. There was nothing there. Not even a trace of anyone being there. I looked up. Nothing. These people were taking it a bit too far with their joke. Because it had to be a joke. Some initiation to the family type thing, surely. Bit weird though.

Thank you for reading! Please review to help me make it better! Thanks again, Unicorns Breathe Fire xxx


	3. Chapter 3 - Blue Hair, Don't Care

**Thank you to all the people that have read this story so far! I hope you continue to read, and please review with constructive criticism!**

"Leiblings, breakfast time!" Granny Relda trilled up the stairs. Sabrina rubbed her eyes sleepily, still reeling from last night's dream, since it had to be a dream, because fairies aren't real. She'd just eaten too much at lunch yesterday, or hadn't had enough sleep.

It must have just been a hallucination or something weird like that, because it had actually felt too realistic to be a dream. And that fairy had just disappeared, and appeared from nowhere, proving that it was just her tired mind over working itself.

Anyway, she had to go and eat downstairs. She pushed back the duvet cover and flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, sighing at the thought of a new school. With _uniform_. No other schools that she knew of in the whole of New York had to wear uniform.

And this one was disgusting, from what she'd seen of it last night in her wardrobe. She had a burgundy skirt and blazer, with a grey jumper, white shirt, and black tie. Oh, and there were also a pair of knee length white socks.

Whoever designed this uniform was clearly a posh snob from England, that wanted all children to look rich and have no identity. Like the Holocaust! Okay, maybe she was overreacting slightly. It was just clothes. That were disgusting. She could cope though.

Wait, what? She flipped her hair back again to examine it closely. It was BLUE! Not even a nice light blue colour, which would have been nice, it was a neon blue! How the hell did that even happen to start off with? Oh. She must still be dreaming.

Oh well. Only one way to find out. Hesitantly, she pinched herself on her arm, wincing when it hurt. She looked at her hair and screamed. Loudly. It was still blue, no change at all. She breathed deeply through her nose, and out through her mouth. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

Whoever did this didn't even have the decency to pick a colour that matched her uniform, they just picked the brightest colour they could find. Only three questions remained in Sabrina's mind: Who did it? How did they do it? and how the hell would she get rid of it?

She stormed down the stairs in only the large hoodie and underwear, completely forgetting that there was an Adonis-like boy sharing the house with her. She was too blinded by fury that someone would do this to her on her first night here, and she hadn't even had the chance to insult anyone yet! There was actually nothing wrong that she had done to anyone yet.

Maybe it was just some stupid person from the tiny village, or Granny Relda's idea of some sick family joke. Haha. No.

Suddenly, a door opened in her face. She hit her forehead for the second time in two days, and tumbled to the floor. "damn it!" She shouted indignantly. "That fuc...freaking hurt!" she exclaimed loudly. A head poked around the door with a curious look on their face.

Oh, there it was. The extra thing here to ruin her day. Because obviously there was going to be something else, it couldn't only be BLUE hair, the universe had to throw in a random boy knocking her over when she was barely dressed. As that thought crossed her mind, she became acutely aware of just how few clothes she had on.

Her face immediately turned bright red, and she could pretty much feel the embarrassment creeping across her face. She froze, horrified expression present on her face. The boy, Puck, seemed to be in an entirely different predicament.

He seemed to be attempting to avoid laughing, but the way his shook silently gave him away slightly. Sabrina tried to regain her composure, pulling herself up off the floor with as much dignity as she could muster. She glared at him icily "Thanks for the help" she quipped.

Briefly, she wondered why she had been so angry in the first place, before it clicked into place. Someone had dyed her hair. Last night. On her first night in a new town.

It might have been Puck judging by the way he was shaking with barely controlled mirth, but there was also a pretty high chance that creepy Mr. Canis had actually been the cause of this.

She ruled out Granny Relda and Daphne, since they both seemed slightly too mature to find this kind of thing funny. She brushed past Puck, continuing on her path of destruction towards the kitchen.

Both Daphne and Granny Relda were seated at the wooden table, eating what looked like green scrambled eggs. Hopefully some strange food colouring experiment that Daphne wanted to try. Sabrina slammed her hands on the kitchen table angrily, wondering who would own up.

"Who is responsible for this?" she shouted loudly at them in such a manner as would be considered rude by most, consequences be damned. Granny Relda glanced up at her, doing a double take as soon as she caught sight of her hair. She coughed politely as a cover up for her laughter.

Sabrina ground her teeth together, glaring purposefully at them both in hopes of extracting a confession from either of them. All she wanted was someone to blame, someone to make responsible for this incredibly crap morning.

Puck sauntered down the stairs behind her, noticing how Granny Relda's eyes drifted to him as soon as he entered. She looked at him with an apologise-or-something-bad-will-happen look, which all adults seem to be able to do to intimidate you when you have done something wrong.

Sabrina slowly turned around to watch as his smug face descended down the wooden steps, shaking her head in a suppression of anger. Oh, what she wouldn't give to go over there and wipe that smug smirk off of his face. She would probably hand over Daphne for the chance.

She growled at him, enough to replace the smirk with shock. He edged around her carefully, trying to any further provocation. He had done it all right. And she was going to get him back when he least expected it. He would be defenceless against her attack, just like she had been to his.

This was an unprecedented act of open warfare, and one that she was all too happy to reply to. She was actually looking forward to destroying him in this little game. But she needed to calm down slightly. Stop planning for something that may not even happen.

Because he might not even be alive for her to get revenge on, she might strangle him before she had a chance to slip in a return prank.

After 'breakfast', which Sabrina had picked at, (it wasn't food colouring, some strange green egg which tasted as bad as it looked), the girls had to head upstairs to put on their school uniform. It looked horrific.

It was like some prep school uniform from the 1960's. so she would have to change it. She couldn't walk around all day looking like this. Hell no! First impressions do actually count, despite what everyone at her old school used to say.

How was she going to go about this though? The length of the skirt would have to be reduced dramatically before she would even consider wearing it, and the tie could go completely. The blazer sleeves could be rolled up, and she could fix her long, newly blue hair up in a large bun.

The whole outfit would actually work surprisingly well with the multiple studs all up her earlobe, and she could wear her hoop earrings to set the whole thing off. That would do.

Sabrina set to work, hoping that the school bag wouldn't need as much adjustment as the uniform did. It only took her about twenty minutes to sew up the hemline of the skirt, and the other changes were fairly simple to accomplish.

After it all, she had to say, she looked pretty hot. She was actually looking forward to school for the first time in her life. She was going to be entering year 10 in this new school, and she was excited/scared to study for her GCSE's in the same way that most people are. She was planning to take History, Art, French and World Development, as well as the other compulsory subjects at the school.

Granny Relda called up the stairs that the bus was here. Sabrina sighed. Time to go.


	4. Chapter 4 - Too School For Cool?

**This might be quite a short chapter, but the next one will be a long one! Can anyone give me advice on how to write kiss scenes because I'm a bit stuck on one chapter? It won't be between who you're expecting! Please review to help me make it better. If this chapter seems quite depressing it's because I'm having a lot of trouble with school friends at the moment and everyone's bitching about everyone else. Fun times!** **So, without further ado, I present Chapter 4…**

Sabrina POV

The school bus was hell. Apparently these people in this insignificant little village have no sense of style and fashion. As soon as I stepped foot onto it, there were whispers of "slut" and "I didn't know the new girl was a whore". I glared at them all the whole 20 minutes.

The school is too far away from the rest of the village to be considered a part of it.

The kids there could kill me and Daphne and me on the ride and the ogre of a bus driver would only notice ten minutes later when we pulled up at the school. Enough time for them to eat us and throw our bones out of the window.

Ok so maybe they wouldn't do that, but by the looks of it, they would surely be happy to murder me. Just for having makeup and a short skirt.

I never used to wear any of that stuff, but back in New York, when I moved into secondary school, I was the only girl without a sense of style. I had arrived on my first day, eager to make friends, with my baggy jeans and old converse. They all sneered at me, turning away when I approached, like I had the Black Death or something.

Eventually I found a girl called Shruti, who told me what was wrong, and helped me fix it. I ended up in the Goth clique, bucket loads of black eyeliner and too-pale foundation slathered on every day. Boys would back away whenever me or my friends would turn up, and after year 8, I decided something had to change.

I switched to the 'Popular' group, with a bit of lipstick and winged eyeliner. I suddenly had boys crowding round by the dozen, and parties nearly every night. It was amazing.

So I decided to try that at this school. And look how that turned out. Like shit. No one seems to appreciate my unique way of wearing the school uniform, and seem more content to just look away and call me names.

When we finally reached the school, I headed to the admissions office with Daphne, to get our timetables and lunch passes. A girl with short, midnight blue hair looked at me curiously. She had a short skirt also, and had a don't-care attitude about her which made me think we could be friends.

See, this school won't be that bad at all. As long as there are no more pranks. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? Adonis-freak-boy is here as well. Let the fun times roll.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and keep reading when I update. Sorry if it's quite slow but it should be updated roughly every Sunday. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but it will be important for the rest of the story!**

 **Love, Unicorns xxx**


End file.
